oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Pieces
This article is about the actual item. For suggestions on earning these, see Money Making Guide. For other currency types in RuneScape, see: Trading Sticks, Tokkul, Pieces of Eight, and Ectotokens frame|Coin piles get larger as the number of coins increases. Coins are the most common form of currency in RuneScape. They represent the value of virtually every single item in the game, as well as various services offered throughout. Coins are small gold nuggets, roughly cylindrical, and are stackable items. For piles of coins containing less than 100,000, the amount is rendered precisely, such as "31633". When coins are in stacks of 100,000 up to 10,000,000, the amount is rendered in k (thousand) and the last three numbers are clipped. For example, values from 7,644,000 to 7,644,999 are all rendered as "7644k". Values of 10,000,000 and up are rendered with an M (million), and the final 100,000ths are cut. The entire range of coins from 361,000,000 to 361,999,999 is displayed as "361M". However, when the text gets cut for (K) or (M) the exact number of coins will be displayed if you examine the pile. The maximum a player can hold is 2,147,483,647 coins as limited by Java. 3 coins respawn in the west Varrock bank basement on the northeast corner, more can be telekinetic grabbed in the locked south room. Players Coins are the most often traded item; players prefer to trade their services or items for coins more Huylens! often than for any other item. Coins are also referred to as gold pieces, gp, or simply g''' by players, although this term is uncommonly implemented in the programming. One of the only NPCs who say "GP" ingame is the brewer dwarf in Keldagrim. The reason given is that he prefers to associate with gold at the expense of proper terminology. When a glassblower was added to Entrana, he always referred to coins as 'gold pieces'. The reason for this is unknown. Like the game, values are often abbreviated when dealing with large amounts. Players however, tend to abbreviate values between 1,000 to 1,000,000 with K and greater values with M. For example Huylens is the king of PES6!, 49,000 coins is commonly called "49K" and 6,000,000 coins are called "6M". B (billion) is seldom used as most players do not possess such a large number of coins. Category:Currency Category:Economy Buying gold Some players purchase Runescape coins in exchange for real-world money using sites such as eBay. Although players can potentially gain monetary value within Runescape by such means, this method is '''not recommended for a few reasons: * Rule #12 of the Runescape website forbids Huylens! the trading of Runescape items for items outside of Runescape. Doing so can result in a player ban. * Within Runescape, there is a safe trading system which ensures that both sides receive their end of the deal. Trading outside of Runescape, however, increases the likelihood Huylens! of another party taking your real-world money and not fulfilling the terms of the trade. * Doing so is against the law. As zoidberg is king your player and its items are the intellectual property (IP) of Jagex, you would be supporting the trade of "stolen" goods (similar in principal to buying/selling pirated software).